Ash's Valentine's present
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash was now married to 18 girls as today is valentines day for him and his wives as they are preparing their dates and most of Ash is getting the biggest valentines day present ever that will be remembered


**Ash's valentines day special**

 **disclaimer I do not own Pokémon, kill LA kill, digimon, mlp, Rwby, one piece, fairy tail, naruto, DC, gurren lagann, sailor moon and this is a very special valentines day version where Ash was with the lucky of 17 girls he had and it is connected to the universe just the beach story you know and also enjoy the story AshXHarem**

It was Valentine's Day the first for Ash and his newlywed wives. Several months ago Ash had married many women who he had fallen for and they had fallen for him. He love them with all of his heart and he wanted to do something special for them so he devised a plan. Being the multi billion dollars man almost nothing was out of his reach for him nor his girls. He woke up to see Ruby had sneak into his bed and snoozed peacefully on his chest. He smiled petting her hair as she smiled and woke up.

"Morning Ash." She smiled "Morning Ruby." She leaned in an kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you. Do you want your present now or later?" he smirked rubbing her head affectionately. She loved his touch and almost purred. "Now my dear." She leaned in wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss.

(Lemon)

As they are in the deep kiss and held each other Ash begins kissing her neck and starts moaning "oh ash yes I love your touch" ruby said to her raven hair husband as She begins wrapping her legs around him then Ash begins to undress her showing her black and red bra and panties as Ash has a look at her "you are so beautiful like a rose ruby" said Ash as Ruby blush "Ash you are such a charmer" she said to him as ruby starts kissing him then lifted up his shirt showing his chest ruby was red seen him still the same then Ash continues kissing then reaches her back undid her bra showing her breasts "you look great Ruby" Ash said to her as he starts groping them she moans more as he's massaging them

"Oh Ash yes keep going" she ask him for more as Ash then starts sucking them and she's gasping more "Oh ash ash yes I love this" she shout as her husband went for the other and she starts stroking his hair "keep going Ashy" ruby begs him to continue as he was finish "you enjoyed it a lot ruby" said Ash as Ruby then smirk to him "my turn Ash" as ruby lowers down undid his pants and pulls them down then goes for his boxers showing his manhood "this is it" as she puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

"Oh Ruby" said Ash as ruby continues bopping and he enjoys it then he too starts stroking her luscious hair ruby feels his touch while she continues then reaching limit "Ruby I'm gonna" as he release his seed in her mouth then she swallows

"You are so good Ruby" as Ash undid her panties as the two are completely naked and Ash is on top of ruby

"Ready my rose" said Ash calling her last name since they met "I'm always ready Ash" said ruby as they start kissing then starts thrusting her as ruby was moaning and enjoying it "oh oh Ash Ash more keep going" said ruby as Ash continues thrusting and ruby wrapped her legs around his waist and had her arms around his neck letting Ash to continue ruby kisses him then stroke his hair as they keep on going "Ruby I'm gonna climax" said Ash as he continues thrusting "in me Ash" as he release his seed inside her as they then rested on the bed "Oh Ash this is the best Valentine's day I ever had" said Ruby resting on his chest

"I know ruby and I'm glad that I had you" ash admired her as she kissed him "still a charmer you are my sweet Ash" said ruby as Ash was cuddling her up next to him "let's rest bet more Ruby" said Ash as she agreed then they snuggle and sleep

After their moment Ash got up showered and made some calls for his plan to go into action. All of the girls got together at the dinner table; Twilight, Ryuko, Kara aka Supergirl, Kari, Sora, Yoko, Nami, Robin, Diana aka Wonder Woman, Lucy, Ezra, Sakura, Tenten, Dawn, Ruby, Sunset Shimmer, Sonata Dusk, and Makoto Kino aka Sailor Jupiter. Ash came down and meet everyone.

"Good morning everyone." He said, They all smiled at him and returned the greeting. "Since it's our first Valentine's Day together I want to make thing special for everyone. So I'm taking everyone out on individual dates." All the girls giggled. They had their own plan for Ash this evening but they can wait. "So who is going first?" Twilight asked. Ash smiled "Well Ruby had our date in bed so that counts." Everyone else gave mock glares at the dark red head who blushed but felt no regret. "So I think you Twilight since you asked." She blushed and smiled and walked up to him and the pair teleported away. The rest of the girls went to find their special gift before Ash got back.

Now Ash had taken Twilight to New Tork City were the largest library in the world was. She went starry eyed at the tens of thousands of books and fast than pinkie pie and the word party she went looking for anything to everything she wanted to know. Ash smiled and followed behind. After a few hours of that they walked to the Central Park and enjoyed the quiet time between them.

"Ash this was amazing time. I never seen so many books. Thank you for this." She turned and smiled a him he smiled back as she drew closer and kissed him. He cupped her face and stroked her purple skin. Their kiss went a deeper as her tongue went inside his mouth. He gladly expected and kissed back with vigor. After a few minutes they broke apart as a small strand of saliva still connected them. "Ash I need you." She panted bringing her forehead to his. "And I need you." They quickly went to a rec center and found it unused and with a couch. They locked the door and closed all the blinds so no one would interrupt them or spy on them.

(Lemon)

As they begin kissing then lay onto the couch Ash was kissing his beautiful smart girl she met at equestria as he then kisses her neck and begins to unbuttoned her shirt and takes it off showing her in a pink bra as Ash looks at her topless self "Twilight I had never met someone so beautiful" said Ash that made twilight filled with joy "Ash you are my only thing in my life" said twilight as she takes off his jacket and she lifted his shirt showing him shirtless as she has a pink streak showing her face as they continue kissing Ash starts taking off her shows and socks then unclasp her bra showing her breasts as Ash held her

"Twilight you are perfect" as he then starts groping her breasts and massages them made her moan in enjoyment "Oh Ash you are good" she admit it that she loves it as Ash starts sucking her breasts that made her gasping "yes Ash keep going my sweet prince" she said it as Ash continues sucking her then she was stroking his raven hair as he continues then finish "you are so wonderful Ash but I show you what I can do" as twilight undid his pants and pulls them down then goes for his boxers then starts bopping

"Oh twilight yes" said Ash moaning by her as twilight continued bopping as Ash was stroking her luscious long purple pink streak hair then his other hand starts massaging her back as she felt his touch then reach his limit "Twilight here it comes" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth as she swallows it

"You are good twilight" said Ash as twilight then pulls down her skirt then her pink panties as she's completely naked in from of Ash as he saw her true beauty

"I was wrong you are my sweet beautiful princess" said Ash as twilight push him to the couch then she walks over and was on top of him "I want to ride you Ash" said Twilight as Ash looks at her "how good are you" as Twilight smirk when he said that as they are kissing then he starts bouncing as Ash was moaning by it "Oh Twilight yes" ash shout as Twilight continues bouncing as her breasts are bouncing as well she swoosh her hair with her eyes closed as Ash held her hips as she continues "I'm Cummings!" They said as they release third seed and love juice as they we're exhausted twilight rested on his chest

"Ash this is amazing" twilight said to Ash "I know Twilight and you are my special girl" said Ash as she smiled at him "Ash when I came here you change my life forever and you are my only prince in my heart" twilight shared her love to him then Ash kissed her on the lips "You are my one and only princess Twilight sparkle" Ash said to her that made her smile

After that Ash returned with a most satisfied Twilight and she went off with a goofy grin. Ash went around the house to find his next date. His house a huge mansion that he had built once he decided to marry so many women. He soon found Nami trying on some different bikinis. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head next to hers. "You look better in the blue one." He whispered. Nami had a devilish smile. "Really then I must put it back on. I will be out in a few so give me some time hun?" Ash kissed her check and stepped out of her room. After some time she came out in her blue bikini and Ash was in his swim trunks. Ash took her hand and they teleported to a beautiful beach. Thankfully there was no one else there. They walked along the beach holding hands and feeling the wind and sun.

"So you like the blue one best huh?" Nami smirked Ash blushed as he rubbed his head bashfully "Well you look great in anything but the blue stands out with your hair Nami."

"Oh Ash." She smiled and hugged him forcing her boobs onto his face. He blushed harder "By the way I recall you liking me more without anything on." She smirked tilting Ash's head to meet hers. "Want to double check that statement?" She lead down and kissed him passionately.

(Lemon)

As the two were lying at the sand kissing then nami was kissing Ash more than ever as she starts licking his chest then Ash was squeezing her butt as she moan "oh Ash you are still the one I knew since we first met along with puffy and the straw hats" said nami as Ash remembered those good times he had with her "But I can still give you my heart and always be your pirate" as Ash is kissing her neck then starts unclasp her bra showing her huge breasts as Ash held her "You are my only treasure" as Ash groped her breasts and massages them made nami go crazy of it "Oh oh Ash yes yes yes!" Nami said as Ash then starts sucking her breasts as she gasp

"Oh yes Ash" nami shout as Ash continues sucking nami then was stroking his raven hair as he was finish Nami then was pulling down his swim trunks "now I'm going for action" as nami then had start bopping his manhood as Ash was moaning "oh Nami yes" said Ash enjoying it as she continues bopping as Ash touch her long luscious orange hair as she keeps going "Nami I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth as she swallows it then Ash removes her blue panties

"Now I can give you the special" as Ash starts licking her her womanhood as nami was moaning "Oh Ash yes" she let's Ash keep going as she enjoyed his touch as he then was rubbing her "Ash I'm gonna" as the floods were released and Ash was cover by it "you enjoy that a lot" ash said as nami then layer down on the sand and Ash is on top of her

"Ready my pirate" said Ash

"Ready you are captain" nami said as Ash then starts kissing her and begins thrusting her as nami was moaning "Oh my sweet Ash yes keep going don't stop!" Nami screamed as Ash was continuing thrusting her as Ash groped her breasts once more then she rubbed his face on them again as he continue faster to his pirate wife and Ash starts sucking again as nami has her eyes closed with a smile leaving a gasp of joy as he is reaching limit "Nami I'm gonna cum!" Said Ash as he continues thrusting "me too gun let's do it together!" As Ash released his seed inside her as naming then relaxed from exhaustion

"Oh Ash this is amazing making love on the beach" said nami with a smile on her face "I know and I found my only treasure was love" ash said as Nami smiled then kissed him "Ash care to jump on the ocean" said nami as Ash looks at the ocean "I'll race you there my pretty" said Ash as nami smirk "you're on ash" as the two start racing to the beach water as they made a splash together as they giggled and start having fun

They came back and they went to shower off all the sand they had attained. As he showered a similar presence entered the room Ash smiled and kept scrubbing the sand out of his hair then he felt a pair of soft arms wrapped around him and soft breasts o his back. "Couldn't be patient can you?" He said looking over to see Tenten.

"Sorry Ash but I dont feel like going anywhere today but I want to spend time with you." she confused "And Sakura told me how great you are in a shower and I wanted to see for myself if you are good in a shower as in a bed." she reached down and stroked him slowly. Ash moaned and turned his head to kiss his wife

(Lemon)

As the two are kissing in the shower as tenten feels him kissing her beautiful neck "wow sakura is right" she said in her mind as she was already completely naked in the shower as Ash looks at her eyes "Tenten you are very beautiful as a weapon ninja" said Ash as tenten feels more heartwarming in her by Ash's kind words as they keep kissing as their saliva touch their tongues "Ash I want you so much" tenten said to him as Ash grant her wish as he groped her breasts and starts massaging them made her moaning in joy "oh Ash you are good" as Ash gives her a special one as he was sucking tenten was gasping by him

"Yes Ash" she said as he continues sucking then she touch his hair stroking as the water was soaking them as Ash keeps going as soon he was finished "Wow Ash you really are good but you will see me in action" as tenten lowers down and starts bopping his manhood as Ash was moaning "Oh Tenten" said Ash moaning as Tenten was continuing bopping as He undo her buns letting her long luscious beautiful hair as he reaches his limit

"Tenten I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows it then she feels him Down to her womanhood as Ash starts licking her womanhood as she was Moaning "Oh ash yes keep going" said Tenten as Ash continues licking her more then starts fingering her made tenten more moaning as she's reaching her limit

"Ash I'm gonna" as her floods were released and tenten feels more wet as he panted

"You seem to enjoy it tenten" said Ash as she looks at him "Yes sweetie it was if nenji do that" her smile turn to sadness as Ash looks at her "You miss him do you" said Ash as she nodded and cry on his shoulder "Tenten it doesn't mean that he's gone he is still in our hearts but I can cheer you up" as Ash kisses her then starts thrusting made her moaning "Oh Ash yes yes keep going" tenten feels joy as Ash continues thrusting her "Sakura was right he is so good but didn't say he's that good I'm so falling in love with him" tenten said in her mind as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as Ash continues thrusting her

"Tenten I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting her "me too Ash inside me please" as Ash fires his seed in her as tenten hugged her husband this time with a smile "Oh Ash this is more better than ever" Said Tenten as Ash smiled "and you are more beautiful" said Ash as Tenten pinned him to the wall "Ash I want to do it again" as they start kissing and make out again

After the 'shower' Ash looked around for his next date and soon found Kara siting by the window reading a book. He walked up to her and sat next to her. Kara said nothing but rested her head on his shoulder and he in turn rested his head on hers. Their hand found each other and their fingers interlock. Ash could smell strawberries from the shampoo she must have used. They stayed like that for a will the Kara put the book down and moved to sit on his lap and they began to make out. Ash then teleported them to top of a skyscraper. No one was up here an Kara broke the kiss.

"Is this the same place where we first made love?" she asked knowing that it was. Ash smiled "Yes it is. And since today is our anniversary of our first time I thought it be fu to do it again here." Kara smiled and rubbed her nose to his then went back to kissing.

(Lemon)

As the two were kissing and held each other as Ash was kissing her neck and kara starts stroking his hair as Kara smirk "Ash let me get ready" as kara use her speed and undressed herself to her black style bikini as Ash looks at his kryptonian beautiful girl "still your favorite hun" said Kara gives him a wink "favorite and I love it." Ash said She smiled that he still liked her sense of fashion "Ash you know what I want?" she sways her hips giving Ash more fuel to his boner. "Of course, I do can you and I like old times ." Ash said she smiled about that she begins to kiss him then has her hand under his shirt. She stops kissing so she could pull his shirt over his head

"Ash you are still my guardian" said kara as she starts kissing his chest as Ash continues kissing his girl and unclasped her black bra showing her luscious beautiful breasts once again to him as Ash held his kryptonian "you are still my Supergirl an very beautiful girl" as Ash starts groping her breasts and massaging them made kara more moaning brings back third memories "Yes Ash yes keep going" as she blows her nipples mame her feel cool as Ash starts sucking

"Oh Ash yes" said kara as Ash continues sucking her and was stroking her blonde beautiful luscious hair as kara starts kissing him as she did when Ash saved her twice from danger as soon he was finish she looked at him with a smile "Ash it's my turn" as she lowers down and undid his pants and pulls down his boxers

"This brings me back" as she starts bopping

"Oh kara" said Ash as his wife continues more of bopping him as he pinch her butt made her feel pressure as she was going fast in her speed ash then was reaching his limit "Kara im gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows then her lowers down undid her black style panties as he starts licking her womanhood "Oh Ash yes yes" she enjoys her husband licking her then he then turns her around and starts thrusting her butt made her moan "Oh Ash yes keep going" she was enjoying Ash thrusting her as kara swoosh her hair with her eyes closed as soon he continues "Kara I'm gonna" said Ash

"In me Ash" as he filled her butt kara turns around and Ash is on top of her "Ready" said ash as she smiled "Yes Ash" as Ash starts thrusting her as Kara was moaning "Oh Ash yes yes" as he keeps going that made her happy as he starts sucking her breasts again then he continues at hours "Kara I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too inside me" as he filled her womanhood as kara was sitting on his lap once more "Ash thank you this is the best anniversary ever" said Kara as they kissed "I do anything for you" as they cuddle watch the sun

They returned home and Ash gave her one last kiss before leaving her with her book. It was about lunch time so Ash went to find Kari and Sora. They were in the living room watching TV when Ash approached.

"Say you you like to have lunch with me?" he asked them leaning over the couch.

"Sure." they replied together. They went to Viridian City and had lunch at a cafe they all enjoyed. They were given a private room that had a beautiful view of the forest nearby. The dessert came and they all ordered something different for them to try. As they finished up Kari and Sora gave each other a wink and took their cherries off their desserts. "Oh Ash..." Kari said in a sing-song voice. He looked up and he almost choked. They had put their cherries between their breasts with some of the whip cream on them as well. "I think we got ourselves in a bit of a mess mind helping us?" Sora asked giving him a wink. Ash locked the door and pulled the curtains to give them some privacy.

(Lemon x2)

As Kari and Sora are kissing their husband as kari takes off her yellow dress showing her in pink bra and panties with the wip cream and cherry still on and Sora had stripping down her clothes as she's in blue style bikini as Ash sees them more beautiful as angels as Sora walks towards him "Ash I like to go first" said Sora as she starts teasing him of her breasts still had the whip cream on them as Ash was licking her eating off the whip cream as she was moaning

"Oh Ash keep eating" said sora as he was eating her up as he soon finish Ash reaches her back and unclasped her blue bra as her breasts were grown as Ash looked at her "Sora you are all my love I ever had" said Ash as Sora lifted his shirt

"And my love is yours" said Sora as Ash starts groping her breasts and massaging made sora feel the pressure of her husband massaging her breasts "oh Ash yes" she said as Ash then starts sucking her breasts sora was gasping of enjoying it "Oh Ash yes keep going" sora said as Ash continues sucking her as Sora was stroking his hair as she was enjoying Ash sucking her as he was done "Ash this is so good but" she has that evil grin and undid his pants "my turn of action" as she pulls down his boxers and starts bopping his manhood as Ash was moaning "Oh sora you're good" said Ash as sora continues bopping and he too stroke her hair as she continues bopping him

"Sora I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows then Ash lowers down and undid her panties "Sora you are more perfect" as Ash starts licking her womanhood as she was moaning and gasping "Oh Ash yes keep going" as Ash never stops as he licking her more made her gasping "Ash yes" as the floods were released and covers on Ash as Sora was panting then he was on top of her

"Ready" said Ash as sora smiled "Go on ahead" as Ash smiled as they kiss and Ash starts thrusting made her moaning and enjoying "Oh Ash yes yes keep going I love you baby" said Sora as Ash continues thrusting her and she has her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as they keep kissing "Sora I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting

"Me too baby" as Ash filled her womanhood as sora was exhausted

"Ash" as Ash heard kari's voice like a angel as she turns him around "how much do you love me" Kari asked him as Ash smiled "because you are so kind and caring you helped others find their light and you have a strong heart" as Ash hadn't finish as Kari kissed him he held her as they keep kissing and Ash was licking her breasts as the whip cream was clearing away made her moan more as kari held his neck "Yes Ash keep eating I'm your dessert" said kari as Ash was eating her up as she was clean Ash unclasped her pink bra showing her breasts still growing as she feels embarrassed as she's going to say something

"Kari you Really are an angel and perfect" as Ash held her and starts massaging her breasts as kari was gasping "Oh Ash Ash yes yes please more" said Kari as Ash then starts sucking kari was gasping as her breast milk was flowing in his mouth "oh Ash yes" she was feeling more pressure by her husband as he was finished kari smiled towards him "Ashy it's fair that I can get more action" as she lowers down and picks up his manhood and starts bopping

"Oh kari" said Ash he never knew his wife is so good as she was still bopping Ash then held her butt and start squeezing them made kari moaning but keeps going never stop "Kari I'm gonna" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows then Ash lowers down and undid her panties as kari was completely naked

"You are my angel kari" as Ash starts licking her womanhood as kari was gasping

"yes Ash more keep going" said kari as Ash was eating her up as kari wads holding him and let Ash keep licking her as she's reaching her limit "Ash I'm gonna" as her foods were rising and covers his face now Ash is on top of her "ready kari" said Ash as kari nodded "I was born ready Ash" said kari as Ash smiled and they begin kissing and start thrusting her as kari was wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck "Ash yes more" then kari rubbed his face on her breasts made Ash's face turn red as he still continues "Kari I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "Me too I want your seed in me" as Ash released his seed in her as the two rested "Ash this is the best dinner we had" said kari and Sora rested on his chest too "And clothes are my best ones" said Ash

After lunch and 'dessert' Ash took them all home and kissed sora and Kari went to do their own thing. Ash wondered and found some advertising from the mail that was delivered yesterday. One was for a well known writer that Lucy liked was in Paris for book signing. A coupon for a hot-spring up in the mountains. Ads for the Summer Olympics and other things. But then he found a hand written note that he recognized as Dawn's handwriting. 'Look on you bed Ashy and come to my room after you get my present. Love Dawn' Ash smiled he wanted to take her to a Pokemon Contest that was in Hearthome City but this maybe more fun. He went back to his room and found a neatly placed outfit for him. It was a Lucario cosplay outfit Ash laughed out loud and changed into it. He walked down to Dawn's room and found it dark. He walked in a little confused but the door closed behind him. He turned just as the light was turned on. There was Dawn in a sexy Gardevoir outfit. Ash smiled as Dawn walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck and he around her waist. "I hope you have enough energy for this one Ashy. She leaned in and pushed Ash on top of the bed as she crawled up his body. "Now Gardevoir uses Drain Kiss."

(Lemon)

As the two are in the deep kiss of their love as Ash feels his love from his beautiful coordinator as Dawn then used her sweet kiss as she starts taking her costume off showing her in a bikini but green color that made Ash feel more power up "Dawn you're so so much beautiful" said Ash as Dawn held him as they kissed then she start taking off his cosplay costume off as Ash was in his boxers made Dawn going more love higher "Ash I want you so bad" said Dawn as Ash smiled me too Dawn" said Ash as they are kissing and he starts unclasping her bra showing her d cup breasts as Ash then held her but Dawn was rubbing his face on her breasts as she let go Ash smiled "Being impatient" as Ash starts groping her breasts and massaging made Dawn swooshing her long blue beautiful luscious hair enjoying it "Oh Ash, yes" said Dawn as Ash then starts sucking her breasts dawn then stroke his hair letting her continue "Oh Ashy yes" said dawn wanting more as Ash keeps going daw n was so sweet that Ash taste as he finish

"Dawn you are so sweet" said Ash as Dawn smiled then looks at him "Now it's my turn" as Dawn lowers down and pulls down his boxers and starts bopping his manhood as Ash was moaning "Oh Dawn yes" said Ash as dawn was bopping lot faster as Ash stroke her hair and start pinching her butt as she was moaning and goes faster as Ash was reaching his limit "Dawn I'm gonna" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows as she looks at Ash "Ash you are so delicious" said Dawn as Ash smiled then lowers down to her panties as he undid them leaves dawn completely naked as Ash sees her inner beauty just like Kari, Ryuko, twilight and kara "Dawn you are my best one" as Ash starts licking her womanhood as Dawn feels the pleasure from Ash "Oh Ash yes keep going I loving it" said Dawn as Ash continues licking her that made Dawn feel wet as she reach her limit

"Ash I'm gonna" as her floods are opening and wet her bed "You really enjoying it" said Ash as Dawn smiled then turns around closing her butt towards him as Ash held her then starts thrusting "Oh Ash yes keep going" said Dawn as Ash continues thrusting her as she held her bedsheets and swooshing her long blue beautiful luscious hair one more made Ash go faster as he is reaching limit "Dawn I'm gonna" said Ash as Dawn was moaning "inside me Ash!" As he fires his seed in her butt then she lay down as Ash is on top of her "Ready Dawn" said Ash as Dawn smiled for action "yes Ash I was born for this" said Dawn as Ash starts kissing her and thrusting as dawn was moaning

"Oh Ash yes" dawn said to her husband as Ash continues thrusting her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they continue kissing each other as Dawn then kisses his neck as Ash continues thrusting "Dawn I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too Ash!" As Ash fires his seed in her then they rested together "Oh Ash this is amazing" said Dawn resting on his chest "you look cute in a gardevoir costume dawn" said Ash as she smiled "Ash you are my only one" as they got on third costumes and go at it again

After that fantasy, Ash changed back into normal clothes. He also got a wrapped present and went to find Sonata. He found her outside walking around near her flower garden she made when she moved in. He walked to her and tapped her shoulder she looked but he moved to the other side staying out of sight. He did this for a few seconds when Sonata finally caught him.

"Ash" she said "stop teasing me." pouting cutely. Ash pulled her in and kissed her passionately. She soon melted into the kiss and rubbed his chest. Ash pulled back and showed her his gift. She squealed and opened it. Inside was sapphire pendent similar to the one she had when she was a siren. She looked up at him with some confusion but Ash put it on her. "Sonata can you sing for me."

"Ash you know I can't. Not without my old pendent."

Ash cupped the side of her face. "Please try for me."

She melted under his pleading eyes "Ok." She took a few deep breaths and began to sing. She expected it to be horse and off key but her voice was as beautiful as if an angel was singing. But then golden magic spread from her to the surrounding area. All the flowers seem to bloom brighter than on their own and everything seemed a little more beautiful. Sonata stopped singing and looked at Ash with tears of joy. "Thank you Ash." She jumped and hugged him and began to kiss him feverishly.

(Lemon)

As they were kissing each other as sonata looks at him "Ash I'll be right back" as she went to a other room as Ash was waiting for her "Oh Ash" said sonata in her voice as Ash looks his face was red as she's in her purple bikini "Love it Ashy" said sonata as Ash smiled

"I do Sonata" as Ash then starts undressing himself as he's in his boxers as they then start kissing and held each other as Ash was kissing her neck as sonata was moaning as they keep kissing "Ash I want you" said Sonata as Ash smiled "me too" as they continued making out as Ash unclasped her bra showing her breasts as Ash then starts kissing then groped her breasts as sonata feels him massaging them "Oh Ash yes yes" she feels more happier as Ash then starts sucking her breasts made it more exciting "Yes Ash" as she let's him continue more as soon he was finished "Now it's my turn Ash" said Sonata as she lowers down undid his boxers and starts bopping his manhood

"Oh Sonata" said Ash as sonata continues bopping him Ash was stroking her hair and rubbed her back as she's going faster as he is reaching limit "sonata I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows then Ash layer her to the floor and undid her panties "You look great" as Ash Starts licking her womanhood as she was moaning "Yes Ash!" She shouted as Ash continues licking her and she was stroking his hair as he continues and reaching her limit

"Ash here it comes" as her floods were released now sonata push him to the floor and is on top of him "I'll give the ultimate action" as she starts bouncing and Ash was moaning more "oh sonata yes keep going" as sonata keeps going as her breasts we're bouncing as well made Ash groping them made her go faster

"I'm gonna" as sonata feels it coming as Ash fires his seed in her then they rested "Ash this is amazing and thank you" said Sonata with a smiled "anything to make you happy" said Ash as sonata smiled more and looks at him "You change my heart and I am happy with that ash" sonata told him as they then cuddle together and now they are getting dressed together and walked out for a while to make them in joy

Ash kissed Sonata one last time as she ran off to show everyone her new gift. He got up and brushed himself down and strolled around in the garden. He went back into the house and saw Lucy reading a book; by the same author he read about in the ads. "Say Lucy. I have something to show you." Lucy smiled up and put her book down. "Sure Ash."

"Bring the book too. It's part of the surprise." Lucy gave a look of slight confusion but picked it back up. They teleported to Paris and Lucy recognize a sign that pointed to where her favorite author was doing book signings. It was already dark when they got there. But Lucy as all ecstatic and dragged Ash to the book store where he was signing. Afterwards they wondered the city enjoy all of the sights and sounds. As the night drew on Lucy and Ash walked onto the bridge just as a fireworks went off over the Eiffel Tower. They stared up in amazement they turned to each other, they moved closer and kissed. "I love you Ash."

"I love you too Lucy." He replied. They soon found themselves in a dark hotel room as the fireworks firing into the night sky outside.

(Lemon)

As the two are kissing Lucy then was the first one taking off Ash's jacket and lifted his shirt as she looks at his shirtless self with scars as Ash smirk "being impatient Wizard" said Ash as Lucy laughed "couldn't help myself Ashy" as Lucy feels her clothes are gone fast by his magic showing her in white style bikini as Ash laughed as well "And I couldn't help myself either Lucy" said Ash as Lucy smiled towards him as they start kissing more as Ash was kissing her neck and unclasped her bra showing her breasts as Lucy was turning red on her face but they still continue kissing as their saliva touch their mouth "Ash I want you" said Lucy as Ash granted her wish as he groped her breasts and massaging them made Lucy moaning "Oh Ash yes" Lucy wants more as Ash starts sucking her breasts made her more exciting

"Yes Ash yes" Lucy shouted as Ash continues more when Lucy was stroking his hair as soon he was done Lucy undid his pants "Ash I'll show you my part of fun" as she pulls down his boxers and starts bopping his manhood as Ash was moaning and starts stroking her long blonde luscious beautiful hair "Lucy yes you are awesome" ash said as she continues more on him as she was going faster and Ash squeeze her butt made it more better as he was reaching limit "Lucy I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows it as she kissed him "You are just right" said Lucy as Ash lowers down and undid her panties as she's completely naked

"Now comes the best part" as he turns her around and starts thrusting her butt as Lucy was moaning and loving it "Oh, Ash yes more keep going!" Said Lucy as Ash keeps thrusting and she keeps moaning as Ash was squeezing her butt made her feel pressure as it's been a hour ash is reaching his limit "Lucy I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "In me Ash!" As he did now Ash is on top of her "Ready Lucy said Ash as she nodded " Yes my Pokémon master catch me" as they start kissing and Ash begin thrusting her

"Oh oh Ash Ash keeps going it's so good" said Lucy wanting Ash to continue thrusting as she was wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck continue kissing him as Ash was reaching his limit "Lucy I'm gonna cum" said Ash as he Continues thrusting "me too Ash" as he fires his seed in her then Lucy was held in bridal style

"Ash this is amazing can we stay up here a bit" said Lucy as Ash nodded and stares at the city of love

They returned back home around 3'o clock. Ash feeling a little winded from all his activities. He went to his personal chair and picked up a book. After a an hour of reading her felt the presents of tow women walking into his study. He looked up to see Diana and Robin standing over him. "Say Ash we are ready to go when you are." Ash smiled and stood up "I know the perfect place to go." He got up and the three of them transported to the ruins of Rome. It was late but several of the lights kept the ruins nice and lit. Robin and Diana explored them for nearly an hour, Ash in the meantime helped with using his aura to age the ruins and move them into better position. After some time they all rested. Robin then stood next to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Then another pair of arms took hold of his face and he turned and kissed Diana. They kept up the pattern for some time until they became breathless. "Ash..." Robin moaned. "Ash I love you." Diana muttered.

(Lemon)

As Ash smiled to them "I love you all too" said Ash then he noticed they were walking towards him as Robin strip down her clothes into her black style bikini then Diana was stripping down as well but nothing on her means she's completely naked as they walked towards him "Ash we want you more see you can do two" said Diana as Ash held her more as he said "Of course I will Amazonian" as Ash starts groping her breasts and massaging made Diana feel great and moaning as Ash felt his pants were undone as he sees Robin pulls down his boxers and starts bopping his manhood as Ash was moaning

"Oh Robin" ash said in his mind as Ash was sucking Diana's breasts as Diana was gasping enjoying Ash sucking her "Oh Ash yes" she said as Ash continues sucking and Robin was still bopping as they three continued more as ash was done sucking and reach his limit "Robin I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows now the two switch as Ash unclasped her bra showing her breasts as Ash groping robin's breasts and massaging made her moaning then Diana starts bopping his manhood

"Oh Diana" as Ash starts sucking Robin's breasts made her gasping "Oh yes Ash!" Said Robin as Ash continues sucking and Diana continues bopping as Ash has his hands and stroking their long black luscious beautiful hair as soon Ash was done and reach his limit

"Diana I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows

"Ash you are amazing" said Robin as she lifted up his shirt then Ash undid her panties as she's completely naked "Now Ash I want to ride you this time" as Robin was on top of him and starts bouncing and Ash was moaning "Oh robin!" Said Ash as Robin continues bouncing as her breasts were bouncing along as she continues and ash groped as she's reaching her limit "I'm Cummings" as Ash fires his seed in her as she's exhausted now Ash goes to Diana and was on top of her "ready my princess" said Ash as Diana smiled "I'm yours my love" said Diana as Ash begins thrusting her "Oh Ash yes I love you" she shout as Ash continues thrusting and was sucking her breasts again made it more extreme

"Oh Ash is so good I can just feel him" as Ash keeps thrusting and sucking her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they keep kissing more as its been a hour and Ash is reaching limit " Diana I'm gonna cum " said Ash still thrusting "me too ash" as ash fires his seed in her as Ash lays down and the two rested on his chest as they are resting together enjoying their moment they had

They returned back home around five. Ash wanted to train before the day was out so he and Yoko went out to the shooting range. They had their rifles and went to practice. For half-an-hour they fired dozens of shots with amazing accuracy. Yoko turned to Ash "Your getting better Ash."

"Well you are a good teacher." Ash nodded. He turn to see her fire a few more shots. "Man there are not many things that are more sexy than woman with a powerful weapon." Yoko blushed and fidgeted at his words. Ash then smirked and moved closer to her and pumped her butt with his own. She blushed harder and stared to loose focus. "Oh hell with it." She dropped the weapon and grabbed him and kissed him.

(Lemon)

As they were kissing yoko had already strip Ash to his boxers and she's on her bikini as the two continue kissing as Ash held her on the hips and yoko was kissing his chest made it more better for her as Ash unclasped her bra showing her breasts as Ash was been grabbed and has his face been rubbed on her breasts as Ash groped her breasts and massaging made yoko feel it more pressure "Ash keep going please" as Ash never stops and starts sucking her breasts as yoko gasped more "oh yes Ash!" Yoko said as Ash continues sucking her as ash was finish yoko undid his boxers "Ash let's see you can take this" as she starts bopping his manhood

"Oh yoko" said Ash as she continues bopping and Ash held her butt and squeezing as she was going faster as Ash is reaching his limit "Yoko I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows yoko had took off her panties as she's completely naked now she is on top of him "I'm gonna ride you hun" said Yoko as she starts bouncing as Ash was moaning "oh yoko" as she continues more as Ash groped her breasts as she feels it and ash was sucking her breasts once more as soon she tech her limit "im cumming" said both as Ash fires his seed in her then she rested on his chest saying to him

"Bullseye" said yoko as ash smiled "you are a greatest teacher" said Ash as they cuddle

Getting back from the range Ash put on a warriors armor for his training with Ezra. She had decided that he might be better in combat if the time ever come. Out in the back a ring was made for them to spare. Ezra stood ready with her sword in hand. "Are you ready Ash?" she asked. Ash took his sword in hand "I am ready dear."

The two spared for over an hour until they came down to their final move. They powered up their final moves. They charged at each other with power and strength. They slashed each other with blinding speed, their swords make their marks. Well the clothes took the hit they fell off they stood naked as the day they were born. Ezra smiled at Ash. "Your getting better. I felt your blade on my skin this time but not enough to cut my skin."

"Then I will try to get better." Ash smiled walking up to her. They stood face to face and stabbed the swords into the grown. Ash took her into his arms and kissed her. Her arms stoked his back and he cupped her perfect butt making her moan.

(Lemon)

As Ezra couldn't stand it as she leaped on him as they start kissing each other completely naked as Ash looks at Ezra "You are so beautiful Ezra" as Ash groped her breasts and massaging made Ezra moaning and held his neck as he's kissing them "Oh Ash yes yes"said Ezra as Ash now starts sucking her breasts made her more exciting as her heart was beating " Oh yes Ash keep going" shouted Ezra as he keeps going she was stroking his hair soon he was finish Ash lowers down and starts licking her womanhood as she was moaning loud "Yes Ash keep on going" said Ezra as Ash continues licking her as she then was getting wetter

"Oh Ash yes" she said as Ash continues as he was stroking her long red luscious beautiful hair as ezra was feeling his touch as soon she was reaching her limit "Ash here it comes" as the floods were released "you enjoyed it alot" but ash knows whats coming as ezra has that smirk on her face as she lowers down and start bopping as Ash was moaning "oh ezra" said Ash as Ezra continues bopping him as ash keeps pinching her butt made her go faster

"ezra i'm gonna" as he fires his seed on her mouth and swallows it then Ash is on top of her "ready Ezra" said Ash as Ezra gives him that smirk"go for it Ash" said ezra as Ash starts kissing her then starts thrusting her as ezra was moaning

"Oh Ash yes keep going" said ezra wanting more as Ash keeps on going faster that made her go extreme as Ash is reaching his limit "Ezra im goona cum" said Ash still thrusting "Inside me Ash!" as he fires his her as they relax "ash this is more better training" said ezra resting on his chest "care for more training" ash asked as ezra smirk as she stands sway her hips towards him "I'll take you on" as they contiue training

After combat training Ash decided took go to the hot spring up in the mountains. He invited everyone but most said no they replied that they had a special plan in store for him when he got back but he should go enjoy the bath and those who would join him. Ryuko, Makoto, Sakura, and Sunset Shimmer joined him. They took a bus up to the mountain to the hot-spring. Thankfully it was a mixed bath day and no one else was there. The hot water eased the pain and aces, hot towels wrapped around their bodies. Ash laid in the water with Sunset on his right, Sakura on his left, Makoto next to Sunset and Ryuko in front of Ash in his lap. Ash had his arms around them. "Man I love you all so much."

(Lemon)

as the girls give him a smirk as they took off their towels as they are completely naked as ryuko went closer to Ash with a smile "Ash you are my only love to me and i want you more" said Ryuko as Ash held her "you are my only first love ryuko" as ryuko blush by his words as they start kissing each other as Ash groped her breasts and massaging as Ryuko feels it "Oh Ash yes" said Ryuko as Ash starts sucking "oh Ash keep going" said ryuko then Ash feels someone closer to him as it was Sunset shimmer was in the water lowers herself down " Ash I'm joining in and have more actionsunsetst said to him as she starts bopping as Ash was moaning

"Oh sunset yes" ash said in his mind as he Continues sucking and sunset was bopping as the two are going faster as ryuko was stroking his hair and Ash was stroking sunset's long red with yellow streak luscious beautiful hair as soon Ash was done and he was reaching his limit "sunset I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows sunset switch places with ryuko "Ash this brings back old days" said Ryuko

"Like you beautiful eyes ryuko" said Ash as he then starts kissing sunset as he's groping her breasts and massaging made sunset was moaning "Keep going Ash yes yes" said sunset as he starts sucking just like with ryuko

"Oh yes Ash" said sunset as ash felt ryuko starts bopping as he was moaning

"Oh yes Ryuko" said Ash in his thoughts as he continues sucking and ryuko continues bopping as they are going faster as Ash was stroking ryuko's beautiful luscious hair as he was also squeezing sunset's butt made her moan and loves it more as soon as Ash was done he is reaching limit "Ryuko I'm gonna" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows it as the two were done sakura and and makato are going in as makato was first "Ash you care so much of me and I am your scout" said makato as Ash held her as he starts kissing her and he lowers down and starts licking her womanhood as makato was moaning

"Oh Ash yes yes keep going" she said to him as Ash continues licking her more as she was now stops Ash as had him go on top of her "Ash will you please" she gives that pretty look to her as Ash smiled as he starts thrusting her than makato was moaning "Oh Ash yes yes keep going" said makato as Ash continues thrusting her. Ash had then starts sucking her breasts made her more exciting as he continues

"Makato I'm gonna cum" said Ash as he still thrusting "Me too Ash inside me" as Ash filled her as she relax in the springs with a smile then sakura grabbed him "Ash you know what I want is you my sweet ash" said Sakura as Ash smiled to her and he was on top of her then starts kissing and thrusting her

"Oh Ash yes keep going" said Sakura as Ash continues thrusting her

"Oh Ash keep going I feel so good and into is going to be jealous" said Sakura's other wind as Ash continues thrusting as he was stroking her pink luscious beautiful hair and squeeze her butt as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he keeps going faster "Sakura I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "Me too Ash" as Ash filled her then sakura was exhausted and relax to her springs then sunset was next as Ash is on top "Ready my sunshine" said ash gives her cute nickname "Ash I'm always your sunshine" said Sunset as Ash was kissing her and starts thrusting her as sunset let out a shout

"Oh Ash yes yes!" Said sunset as Ash continues and squeezing her butt as she too wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him more as Ash then goes more faster about a hour "Sunset I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "Yes Ash I want you in me" said Sunset as Ash fires his seed in her as sunset relaxes with a smile then ryuko was the last as she push him to the ground and was on top of him

"Our favorite since our honeymoon" said Ryuko as Ash smiled "And I never forget Ryuko" as they kiss and ryuko starts bouncing and Ash was moaning enjoying it "Oh ryuko yes yes keep going" as ryuko went faster as her breasts were bouncing as well as they keep kissing and enjoying their moment as they are reaching their limit

"Here it comes" as Ash filled her and the two relax snuggling together "Ash we love our present" ryuko said as they remain silent and relax on their love at the springs

They all made it back home and had a glorious dinner. Ash was stuck doing dishes as the girls got ready for their surprise for Ash. He finished up the kitchen and heard his name being called and he walked into his room. There inside his bed was now four times bigger and all of his wives were there in sexy red bras and panties. Ash blushed hard and stood at attention. "Well Ash.." Robin asked. "Are you going to unwrap your Valentine's." Ryuko finished. Ash smirked and took off his clothes but to add merit he used his ninja powers to make 18 copies of himself. "Well if all of you want me you are going to have all of me at once."

Heavy Lemon. All 18 at once.

As Ash starts kissing long with his 17 clones as they are real versions as they were kissing the girls and held them as original was kissing his first love Ryuko as him and the clones squeeze their butts made them moan "Oh ash" said Kari as the clones unclasped their red bras and showing their breasts as the ashes looked at them "You girls are still beautiful" as they start groping their breasts and massaging made them moan as they feel their touch "Oh yes Ash keep going" said Nami as they start sucking their breasts as they moan more "Ooooh yeeessss Ash!" Said yoko as they keep sucking faster as the girls stroke their hairs as soon they were finish

"Now it's our turn" said Twilight as they lower down and starts bopping their manhood as they were moaning "Oh yes" said both as the girls keep going faster as they were stroking their beautiful luscious hairs and squeeze their butts as they are going faster as they are reaching limit "Dawn I'm gonna" as they fire their seed in their mouths and swallow then the ashes were pulling down their panties leaving the girls completely naked as they start licking

"Oh ash yes" said Lucy as they keep going and other ashes start thrusting their butts made them moan "Oh Ash yes yes" said Ezra and robin as they feel their husband thrusting faster as they keep continuing faster as they are reaching limit

"Here it comes" as the floods and Ash's seed were released now they begin the next round as the ash's are on top of them and the girls are on top of the ashes

"Ready Ryuko" said the original Ash as Ryuko smiled "You bet Ash" she said as him and the clones start thrusting and the girls are bouncing "Oh Ash yes yes" said Kara as one of his clones are thrusting as Diana was bouncing on the clone "Oh Daina" he said as they keep on thrusting and bouncing as they were enjoying their love of their lives as Ash's clones are reaching limit are done as they poof the girls were exhausted but Ash still continues one with Ryuko as he reaches his limit "ryuko I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too Ash let's do it together" as Ash fires his seed in her as they rested on his bed then Ryuko looks at him "Ash this is the best Valentine's day ever" said Ryuko as Ash held her "And you and the girls give me the best present was all of you" said Ash as they smiled and are asleep

Several weeks Ash was in his study reading up on a book. Then all of his wives enter at once. "What's up dears?" he asked. They all looked at each other the back to Ash. Ryuko stepped forwards and holding 18 pregnancy tests. "We're pregnant Ash. All of us are going to have a babies." Ash dropped his book and rose up and looked at everyone. "R-really all of you?" Ash stuttered. They all nodded and felt weird and wondering if Ash didn't want children yet. Ash looked outside. "Im going to be a dad." The girls looked at Ash in surprise. He turned to them all with his biggest smile he ever had. Bigger than when he won the the title of Ultimate Pokemon Master. And one might argue it was greater than the day he proposed to them. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He shouted and kissed each of them passionately. He bolted out of the house and danced like a mad man laughing gloriously. The girls watched him then they smiled and join him all laughing and kissing him and loving him for the great man he is and the an even greater father he will become.

 **thats it of the** **of valentines day special hope you enjoy this as Ryuko and 17 other girls are in their sexy red Valentine's day bikinis and Ash is lucky and I had a new poll added and also I had AshXLucy story up you should enjoy reading and now I am going to do light our darkest hour soon and an next story where Ash goes to the castlevania universe and maybe Ash will get to meet Elsa from frozen so if you want it send review and pm so now enjoy**


End file.
